


that's what captains are for

by Norachandrabbles (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sawamura's amazing batting skills, Short & Sweet, light injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Norachandrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Sawamura's meet at Karasuno High for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's what captains are for

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this piece from a prompt I was given in my Tumblr, you can see the post [here](http://allthefujoshiunite.tumblr.com/post/140896902341/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) (and request one if you'd like!). 
> 
> Prompt was "Leave a "Amuse Me” in my ask, and I will write a funny drabble about one character trying to cheer another up.", with characters Sawamura Daichi and Sawamura Eijun. Hope it's to your liking and feel free to drop by my Tumblr!

 

It was a fine day.

Daichi had a fulfilling breakfast, said goodbyes to his family, grabbed his backpack and walked silently down the hill that lead to Karasuno High. He met with Asahi along the way, talked about today's training menu and school's sports festival.

Karasuno has a summer sports festival where every club opens up a stall, so students who normally don't do those sports may come and try, with the hopes of increasing interest in sports and club activities. As third years, especially college prep classes had to attend their regular courses since the exam was coming up, that's why only first and second years could participate in the festival. Worrying over how volleyball stall would turn out with Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka and Noya combined, Asahi and Daichi were thankful that Ennoshita and Tsukishima would be there to prevent something dumb or dangerous.

It is now third period, history class where Daichi always feels dazed due to their very old teacher's pace of talking and moving. The weather's especially warm, a slow breeze seeping through the ajared window Daichi sits next to. The joyous cheering, feet hitting footballs or rackets swishing in the air overflows from the front yard and captures the last bit of attention left in Daichi. He gives up on trying to focus on the class. His eyes flutter shut at the warmness summer brings, chin resting on his palm.

" _It really is a fine day._ " Daichi thinks, maybe just for today, considers going easy on the team and buying everyone popsicles on their way back home. The thought of the popsicle, gliding ice cold on his tongue helps him not minding the small droplets of sweat rolling down his nape and meeting his undershirt.

Normally, Daichi has art class on Thursdays' third period. Just for today, due to their history teacher's request, both classes' periods are exchanged.

Normally, Daichi sits far back, at the second row. Just for today, a classmate requested to exchange seats because the weather was abnormally hot and Daichi agreed to sit by the window.

Normally, Daichi doesn't daydream or sleep during class. Just for today, he lets the weather sweep his eyelids away.

Some may call it fate while others call it purely accidental or explain it in terms of planets aligning. However, what Daichi knows for sure is that when he sits, his eyes closed, enjoying the bit of fresh air strolling on his face, everything around him goes blank in an instant and the last thing he hears is the worried bickering of his classmates.

*

By the time he gains consciousness, a sharp pain attacks his eyes and temples. Daichi lets out a deep groan and falls back to the bed, instead of forcing himself to get up. He can hear someone mumbling things Daichi can't decipher, no matter how hard he tries to focus.

When he adjusts to the pain, he slightly opens his eyes. The murmuring comes from the person sitting on a stool next to him, his fists clenched on his knees, dark chocolate haired head fell in front. He has a bright blue shirt, white pants under it, which at first didn't make sense to Daichi. When his gaze slides down, he sees the boy's socks, the same color as his shirt, now it dawns on Daichi that it's a baseball uniform.

Though.

Their school doesn't have a baseball team..?

"Uhh.. " Daichi swallows the spit that thickened while he was out. "Who are you?"

The boy lifts his head, a drop of snot dangling from his nose, his eyes teary and cheeks reddened. He loudly snuffles as he stares directly into Daichi's eyes. Daichi is sure he's never seen him before in his life. The boy snuffles once again, then opens his mouth.

"Are _*sniff*_ are you okay _*sniff_ * oni-saaan!!" The boy cries out.

"I'm alright but what happened to me?"

Stranger's eyes widen at the question, he starts to panic immediately.

"Do you remember who you are? Have you lost your memory? HOW MANY FINGERS I AM HOLDING?!"

"Calm down calm down, I remember myself, I just don't know how did I get to the infirmary. Could you enlighten me?"

Stranger sits on the stool again, fiddling with his fingers. He clears his throat and starts to speak.

"I- I tried to hit a homerun while playing baseball and... The ball flew in a weird direction and I hit you instead. They also made me pay for the broken window."

“Oh, I see..” Daichi finally lets out an exasperated chuckle as he turns his eyes, staring at the ceiling. He can see from the corner of his eye that the stranger is still shaken and feels guilty because of what he did. He puts on his encouraging smile.

“No worries, somehow… I’m used to being hit in the head. That’s not something a human being should get used to, though.”

Daichi notices the baffled expression of the boy, feels the need to clarify.

"I am the captain of our school's volleyball team and during National preliminaries, I collided with a teammate and hit my head, trying to save a point. Where are you from?"

Daichi leans on his elbow, trying to straighten himself. The boy hurriedly gets up, helping Daichi sit up and putting pillows behind his back.

"We're from Seidou Academy, Tokyo. My name is Sawamura Eijun. We had a practice match in Miyagi and I think we were invited to the festival? Don't know why, though." Eijun wrecks his brain, wishing he had listened to Miyuki better when he was briefing but nothing comes to his mind.

Cute and aloof expression on Eijun's face reminds him a bit of Hinata.

"We don't have a baseball team, that's probably why." Daichi retorts.

"But captain-san..." Eijun's eyes start to well up again at the thought of the incident.

"It's Daichi."

"Daichi-san... Are you _*sniff*_ really okay? I have a senp- _*sniff*_ senpai at the academy and he had a serious _*sniff*_ injury and... He always warns me about being careful yet I-"

Daichi reaches for Eijun's hand clenched on his knees, his body so stiff.

"Hey hey, relax a little okay?" Daichi's thumb caresses Eijun's whitened knuckles, with the hopes of reassuring him. "That's what captains are for, we have to get strong so we can take care of our kohai better. We have to take the fall for you so you can grow more."

Eijun's tears leave their places to a blush settled in his cheeks and a proud smile curving his lips. They both turn towards the infirmary's door as they hear a knock. Another baseball player enters the room, from Eijun's glare, Daichi deduces that they don't get along so well.

"I hope you feel better, I'm Miyuki Kazuya, -unfortunately- this stupid's senpai. I'm terribly sorry for the problems he caused."

Miyuki politely bows while Eijun continues to hiss like a cat.

"Don't call me stupid in front of others Miyuki Kazuya!!"

"So, is it okay if I do it at school?"

"Like hell I meant that! I wish all of my senpai's were more like you, Daichi-san."

Eijun pouts as Miyuki grabs him from the collar, dragging him out.

"Show some respect to me first, then we can consider taking you seriously you stupid. Apologize once more, then we have to get on the bus before they desert us here."

Eijun bows to Daichi in an overly respectful way, even surprising Miyuki.

"I'm sorry I caused you problems Daichi-senpai, I hope you'll get well soon."

He raises his upper body, beams as stars flicker out of his eyes.

"Good luck for nationals, we'll do our best, too!"


End file.
